My Parents
by Fabi
Summary: It's the third of three stories about Sakura and Shaoran and their son. It's P.O.V. of Shaolin. The others two stories are 'To Be a Mother' and 'My Son'. Have a nice reading.


Hello! Here it is a story about how Shaolin sees his parents. This story is related to 'My Son!' and 'To be a mother!' which I didn't intend to write but I did it attending to requests. This story is dedicated to Soldado da Lua and his eight years old little sister, and to Videl too. 

I would like thanks Tamara Accorsi, for translate this for me.

Have a nice reading.

****

MY PARENTS!

By Fabi

__

"Love is an endless WHIFF, which comes from another place,

And to another place flies

Love is the men spirit that understands

And recognizes the WHIFF

It's the men freedom that returns complete to him

Love is the men consent to the WHIFF that calls;

It's the men heart that opens to shelter him and give him,

It's the men body that retires, available,

So, resided by him, crossed by him,

Fly to the others

To… the other,

And that, at last,

The ones who were apart get together and adjusted,

The ones who've been separated become just one

And that the ONE spout a new life out."

Michael Quoist – Tell me of Love

I always thought a lot about my parents. I've learned things with them that most kids never learn in their families. And the more they taught me more I admired them.

I believe I should explain about my family first. My parents met each other about ten years old. At first they didn't get along but after some time they started to admire each other, then fell in love. And the love was so strong that survived to four years of separation while my father was in his homeland Hong-Kong, and my mother was in Japan. When my father got back, they started to go out and got married after they finished High School. And then I came in. I'm Sakura and Syaoran Li's only child.

I've heard many stories about my birth, most of them told by my grandparents and uncles and aunts. Some of them even told by my parents' friends. But from my parents there were only a few ones. I think I know why. My mother and father don't like to remember that I almost wasn't born since she almost had an abortion by her fifth month of pregnancy. Now I can really understand all the pain they must have felt with this incident, and the fear after it. As far as I know, my mother was having a lot or problems to get pregnant. She even thought she would never have children. And then, some day, she knew she was expecting me, and I almost wasn't born. After that, my mother never got pregnant again don't matter how hard she wished.

I have no siblings. On the other hand I have a lot of cousins by my father's part of the family. The Li family is huge. My mother's only brother has no children so I have no cousins by this side of the family.

I grew up in an unusual home. Some people might ask me what's different about it. I can say I grew up in the middle of magic. I never realized my parents could do magic. Sure, I thought that my mother's little yellow puppet was kind of weird specially since he didn't seem to enjoy when I used to pull his tail when I was a kid. It was about my sixth birthday that I found out he was alive. On that moment I got what every kid always wanted: my private horse. Actually now I think it's more right to say my private flying lion. I can only think about how Kero felt having to carry me on his back while I played with him pretending to ride him to fight Gengis Khan. 

But the guardian was always nice to me, unlike Yue. I was afraid of him since the day my parents introduced me to him. After all, the judge seemed to be always in a bad mood. He's still like that.

Any person would find weird what I'm telling but it's just 'cause it doesn't know my parents. I already told how they met each other till the moment I was born, but I didn't tell why they got together.

When she was about ten years old, my mother accidentally opened a book and set free a powerful group of cards. She started to search to capture them. My father came from China with this very same mission and, at first they were rivals but only at first 'cause, as my father said me later, there is no person who doesn't like my mother.

My mother accomplished her mission and became the Cards Mistress. She even changed them with her power. According to my father she's the worlds' most powerful sorceress.

And what about my father? He's descending of the man who created the magical cards, the magician Clow. My father, Syaoran Li was born into one of the most powerful families of warriors and wizards on China. With his family he learned how to fight and do magic. According to my grandmother my father is the best warrior on the family and the most powerful wizard of the family Li new generations. My father says she's exaggerating but I really believe on what I was told specially after seeing my parents training. My father taught martial arts to my mother and the two of them fight in synchrony as if they could read each other's minds.

I really love my mother. She's very sweet and is always ready to do anything, except getting up early. My father told me she's always been like that. I really admire her and I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen although I'm suspect. Her always are always showing happiness, kindness and friendship. According to my grandfather, Fujitaka Kinomoto, she's a lot looked alike my deceased grandmother, Nadeshiko, which everybody also loved her easily. I can see that.

My dad? How can I say…? Who doesn't really know him might say he's reserved and kind of frighten. He's use to look across people. But I could've never chosen a better father. 

Ever since I can remember he's always been by my side, supporting me in all kinds of moments. He taught me I can stand up by myself every time I fall down and that he would always be around in case I needed him. He taught me martial arts and in spit of a strict and demanding he always showed he cared about my progress. I think that now I can fight as good as him.

I remember when I was really small and he took me to the park to play ball, my mother always with a picnic basket waiting for us after the game to have a snack under the trees.

I remember very well about how they loved each other. During every day on breakfast my father came and embraced her by her waist, holding her while she was finishing our meal. Then he kissed her before to sit at the table. I was little by that time so I covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting to see what was happening; but inside I was happy for them.

I also remember the time my mother had a car accident. My father left me with uncle Touya and stayed by her side on the hospital. I was eight years old about that time and I saw how much he was worried specially when my mother was in coma for about a week. When she finally was discharged they got back home. Me, uncle Touya, uncle Yukito, and Kero threw her a welcome party. My mother hugged me tight telling me she missed me so much while my father looked at us all serious as always but his eyes betrayed him showing all the thrill he felt by having his family reunited one more time.

When I was about six years old I accidentally got into the room where my parents used to train. They thought I was sleeping but I woke up and went to look for them. That was when I found out about their magical powers. I found them training against each other to make their magic stronger. I stood by the door with my eyes snap opened while I saw my father to shoot a water flush out of nowhere against my mother who jumped away after shouting something and a bright light appearing under her feet.

None of them noticed me. Who alerted them about me over there was Kero that for the first time showed me he was alive.

My parents stared at me for some time then looked at each other, my father saying it was time and my mother saying I was too young. They both called me to the middle of them room where we sit on the floor. They told me about their magical powers and that I also had them. That was huge to my six years old kid imagination. The next day my father started to teach me about magic and martial arts. I must say he was a great teacher.

I trained for a long time with him and when I overcame his powers I trained with my mother and the guardians. Indeed, it was no picnic to fight against Yue. It took me some long time to have some advantage over the guardian. I can see why my father couldn't defeat him on that judgment doomsday thing. My mother passed through it but, as my father always said to me, her magic is more powerful than his. I could never defeat her don't matter how hard I tried.

According to my mother I'm a lot looked alike my father not just physically but also about the way I act, including my stubbornness. That makes me really happy.

Just like every kid I grew up. I went to school and made a lot of friends. My father said I got that from my mother: her way to make friends. Every time I got trouble with something by father helped explaining to me the subject especially math, which I thought it was really hard. He said I also got that from my mother. I was on the soccer team and the athletics too on school 'cause I've always been very good at sports just like my parents, specially after all the training my father gave me. And one day I fell in love…

Minako! I remember like if it was yesterday the day I met her and her beautiful dark hair and really blue eyes. I was thirteen by that time and she has just been transferred from England where her parents moved to when she was a baby. I didn't know what I was feeling I just remember my face turn really hot when I saw her. Every time she was around I felt very shy.

We became really close friends and one day I found out our parents already knew each other, including my mother and hers were distant cousins. That happened on a weekend when my parents told me to get ready 'cause we were going to have dinner on the house of some old friends of them, and Kero was going too. My father stopped the car in front of a huge mansion. When we got in a beautiful woman started to film us looking at me and saying how much I grew up. Then I saw Minako. All of a sudden the night didn't seem so boring anymore and turned into wonderful.

On that night I found out that mum and dad and Minako's parents had studied together and they've always been friends till the Hiiragizawa family moved to England. I also found out Minako's father Eriol was the magician Clow reincarnation, who created the Cards my mum had, just as Kero and Yue. I also found out Minako could do magic just like me. That helped us to get even closer.

I didn't know what was that feeling inside me that came out every time I thought on the girl with gorgeous blue eyes. One day my father caught me too distractive during training and asked me why was I like that. I hesitated about answering it but I decided to share it. I told him all I felt when I saw Minako.

He sighed and whispered, "Just with Eriol's daughter", telling me that this one knew all the time this would happen, and that's why he had that strange smile on his face when I was born; then he told me when he was ten, eleven years old and around my mother. I recognized the same feelings I had and realized I loved that girl with really blue eyes.

Then I asked my father how to find out if she liked me and how to react if she did. My father looked at me and said it was time for me to talk about girls even though he was no expert on it since he had eyes only for my mother. I may say that afternoon the training was totally different. I never saw my father so shy to teach me something. And he told me a lot more than I really wanted to know by that time. It was very… interesting. I never thought it could happen so many things between men and women. On that very same moment I realized why my parents liked so much to get locked on their room.

Two months later I took some courage and told Minako about my feelings. I told her I loved her. And to make me even happier she felt that way too. From then on we started to date.

Our relationship was getting stronger with time while our feelings were getting every time deeper for each other. When we finished out studies I proposed to her. Minako and I got married after a year and half. My mother was crying so much and my father seemed so proud of me. He even stopped bothering Minako's father for what he had done to my mother so many years ago so she could change the Cards.

It was weird to live apart from my parents but know I finally and completely understood them. I knew why my father hugged my mother every morning while she made breakfast, why they looked at each other so tenderly, and many other things I never noticed they did and that know I also do. I also got their habit to train so Minako and I could always be exercising our powers. 

Today I'm with my parents and parents-in-law admiring my newborn child, my Satoru, while Minako's getting rest after all she's been through to deliver our baby. I can see why my parents never talk to me about the day I was born. I felt so bad for seeing Minako in pain and do nothing to help her, now imagine what they felt when my mother almost had an miscarriage. On the last few months my father taught me what he said it was left for him to teach me. He taught me how to be a father although I thought he didn't even had to do that 'cause he and my mother showed me that thought all these years. That's why I love them so much. Some day I'll teach my son everything my parents taught me and I hope I could to that as well as they did to me.

Originally titled "Meus pais" by Fabi.

Translated by Tamara Accorsi.

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP. Their use is not intended for profit, only for enterteiment.

Special thanks to Chibi-Shinimegami. Thank you so much for tell me about the differences between the word's mean. In my mother tongue, portuguese, the word Aborto have the same mean for the both, abortion and miscarriage.


End file.
